


Comfort

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone needs a hug once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

There were a lot of things Miles wasn't used to and human contact was rapidly becoming one of them. So when Charlie unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him, his first reaction was to tense up and search for danger. "I'm just hugging you," she told him.

"Why?"

Charlie hugged him tighter. "Because you lost someone. And I won't believe you if you say you didn't care about Alec so you can stop that right now."

"Okay, so I lost someone. What's it to you?"

Charlie's eyes were wide and confused as she pulled back to stare at him. "That's what you do when people you care about lose someone. You comfort them. That's what you did for me with Maggie."

"Yeah but that was different." And it was. In Miles' mind at least. Charlie was young. She needed someone to look after her and make her feel better when she was upset. He was an adult. And he hadn't needed anyone for years.

"How is it different?"

"It just is." Miles shook her off. "I'm fine, Charlie. Really."

"You weren't fine when you were staring at that knife."

"Well I'm fine now."

Charlie knelt next to him and tilted her head up. Miles was reminded of a little puppy. And of the four year old who used to hang on his every word as he talked about being in the Marines. Rachel always hated when he told those stories. She claimed they gave Charlie nightmares. Miles wondered what Rachel would say about Charlie's dreams now. "You can't do this," Charlie said, snapping him back to the present.

"Do what?"

"Keep holding it all in. Miles, you're going to hurt somebody if you don't grieve."

Miles snorted at that one. "Charlie, I hurt people anyway."

"You haven't hurt me."

"Give it time kid."

Miles tried to get up but she put a hand on his arm. "I mean it Miles. You need to let this out. It'll eat you up if you don't."

"And you would know?'

"Actually I would."

Miles could have kicked himself. He was literally the only family Charlie had left in the world. It was possible Rachel might still be alive somewhere but he didn't hold much hope on that. And to make matters worse, she had been there when each member of her family had died. She had even held her father and Maggie as they passed. "I didn't mean that," he sighed.

"I know." Charlie smiled at him. It was a sad smile but it was a smile none the less. "Miles, I know what it's like to lose people. And I know you've lost more people than you care to admit. Danny and Dad were your family too. And you've never even shed a tear for them."

"I'm not the kind of person that weeps at every death they see, Charlie."

"No apparently you're the kind that drowns himself in alcohol."

"When did you get sassy?"

"About the time I started hanging out with you."

"Wonderful."

"Sarcasm is not getting you out of this conversation."

Miles rubbed his forehead. "Is there anything that will?"

"Talking?"

"I don't need a therapist, kid. I need to keep working."

"And then you'll burn out and I'll have to attend your funeral too."

The words weren't what shocked Miles. It was the tone. Charlie was so matter of fact about it. Was she really that used to death now? "Charlie…sometimes there isn't anything you can say that makes things better."

"True." She smiled again. Brighter this time. "But that's when you have people comfort you. And I think we could both use some of that comfort."

Miles pulled her into a tight hug. Because they both needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed hugs when my dog died. So I gave them to Miles. I think people forget that he needs hugs too.


End file.
